The Return
by ColoredFlame
Summary: The doctor finds a familiar face in his travels. But this man is more than he seems to be . . . And he seems to know more than he reveals . . .
1. Chapter 1

The boy pulled out his sword and jumped off the ridge he had been standing on. He pinned down the man standing at the bottom, before looking up at the to other people who were with him.

"Get off him! Get off!" The girl yelled.

"Stop! Amy, _stop_!" The other man yelled. The boy stood up. He tucked away his swords and walked away.

"Don't leave." The woman said. She sounded worried.

"What are you?" The man murmured.

He smiled. Blood was flowing from his mouth. A fresh wound, only a hundred years old or so. From the battle.

"An apprentice."

"To what?"

He turned and ran.

"Why'd you jump on me?" the man asked.

"I haven't eaten in a million years." He replied. He walked back over, after using his visor to scan the group. Two humans. And one Time lord.

He walked over and flipped his visor up. His face looked older, more mature, than any thirteen-year-old earth boy.

"I am actually a sentinel. And you are the doctor?"he asked. The man and woman's eyes widened.

"Amazing. The Sentinel himself." The doctor whispered whilst inspecting this boy.

"You know, you were just a legend in my time."

"As were you."

"I suspect even your partners wouldn't know about me."

"They don't."

"Who is he?" the girl asked.

he smiled and jumped about fifteen feet, landing behind the small group. The man jumped about a full foot in the air.

"A legend. Reborn and recreated."

"A beast, reincarnated, you mean." the doctor replied.

"but I changed him. He was nothing but a beast before. Now he actually has a life. Had one. The rest of the sentinels died out a long time ago." the boy said coolly. The doctor was horrified.

"Why, though. How?" the doctor said, his face a look of pure anger, mixed with remorse.

"Let me show you." the boy said, and began walking.


	2. Chapter 2

He led them into a small hut, built into the edge of the forest. Rory gasped as he went inside, but to Amy things that were bigger on the inside seemed commonplace, especially in the recent days.

"Doctor, you have a chameleon arch, correct?"

"Not something that I use anymore, but yes."

"Doctor, what's a chameleon arch?" Amy asked, shivering at the sundry collection of helmets, weapons, shields, guns, and other tidbits and battle trophies this boy had collected.

"A biological rewriter."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked, knowing not what the Doctor meant.

"Here's an example, companion of the Doctor," the little boy, the "Sentinel" said. "If your friend the Doctor used a chameleon arch, he would change. He would _become_ a different species. His essence would be contained in a small watch, which he would never notice. If he opened the fob watch, his essence would be released, and he would be Time Lord once more."

"Who are you?"

"Your childhood friend."

The doctor's face darkened. "You died. 900 years ago."

"A chameleon arch may preserve its victim, as it may revert the subject back to a child."

"Who are you?" Amy asked tentatively.

"An ancient enemy. And an old friend." The Doctor said.

"The king of All. Welcome back to . . . The Master!" He cackled.

* * *

"How aren't you a time lord?" The Doctor said.

"Defective chameleon arch. Restored my memories, but not my form. My immortality is different."

A muffled roaring came from outside.

"Excuse me a moment," The Master said. "The Shakri have become rather Relentless these days. Be careful not to break anything."

* * *

"So who is this . . . Master?" Amy asked, after The Master had left.

"A childhood friend of mine. We were inseparable, until the time came for him to look into the untempered schism. He was driven insane, and was forever plagued with an endless, repeating rhythm. four drum beats, repeating over and over. He died at the end of my Tenth incarnation, or so I thought."

"Rory! don't touch that!" The Doctor yelled.

"Who are the Shakri?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Mythical beings, stories told to keep Gallifreyan children in their place. They are also an alien species. But that thing out there . . . That was no Shakri." The doctor said. There was silence for about an hour, besides The Doctor telling Rory off a couple more times.

"Oi! why so silent? Wouldn't want such a gloomy atmosphere in _my_ house!" The Master was back, looking posistively lively even through the covering of blood over his sword, and his whole left side.

"One more thing." The Doctor said. "How did you end up on Trenzalore?"

**BOOM! Plot Twist. Just Know that this is before the Doctor knows that Trenzalore is his "Grave."**


	3. Chapter 3

The master laughed again, before realizing that the door behind him was still open. He turned around and hurriedly closed it. He turned back towards the group and gestured for them to sit down, into chairs that hadn't been there before.

"So-the story. How?"

"I can't remember. But I recorded my coming apparently before I transformed. I stored it in the library."

"Not there again . . ." The doctor mumbled.

The master smiled sympathetically.

"Let's go."

Rory and Amy, led by the doctor, walked out of the tent, the Sentinel Master behind.

When they got to the TARDIS, the doctor stepped inside, letting in the shivering Amy and Rory (it was mildly warm outside, nonetheless Amy was shuddering) and, hesitantly, the sentinel master.

They got to the Delirium archive to find it was closed off. Yelling came from inside. The Master sighed. He stepped out of the TARDIS and walked over (somehow he did it in the Zero Gravity) to the entry. He pulled out his gun and fired into the center.

A small child opened the door, threw a person out of the Archive, then motioned for the TARDIS and the master to come inside.

The figure spoke when they were all inside.

"I am SKASAS."

"What?" The master asked. He couldn't say more, though, because the little boy opened his mouth and breathed in, taking The Sentinel master and Rory Williams into his mouth.

"Things have certainly become more exciting since last time I was here." The Doctor said.

"You-You mean you've been here before? Doctor?" Amy chased him across the library, and the search began.

**I Find it clever, putting the library in there. This is set in between _The wedding of River Song _and _Asylum of The Daleks._**


End file.
